Christmas
by Chuni Luni
Summary: I know it's late and the reason is explained inside. Anyways this is a one shot about Dakoa An OC and Naruto. It's a sweet one so if you don't like it don't read it.


_**Authoress Note:**_ Ok...first off I know what your thinking. 'It almost March and she's posting a Christmas story?!' Well I'm just posting it now but I actually wrote it back on December sixth of last year. I had lost it somewhere in my room and didn't find it until yesterday. Other wise this woulda been up in December like it was supposed to be. Anyways It's about Dakota (An OC I created) and Naruto. It would really help you to understand it if you've already read the story I wrote called 'The Escape' because this takes place not long after the ending of the story. Though it's not necessary to have read it so don't worry if you haven't OK?There are three new characters I hadn't planned on revealing yet...I had been hoping to wait to introduce them in the story I'm writing called 'The Escape 2' I know...I need a better name for it lol. Anyways that one picks up where the first story stopped (Chappie 17...not chappie 18.). Like I said on my profile page I'm working hard to get it written so I can post it. It has the Chunnin exams in it and I'm having a little trouble with that part. So about the three new characters...if you wanna know more about them just let me know or else you can just wait to learn more when I post 'The Escape 2' the only problem with that is I don't know when it'll be posted. This is a one shot. I have no plans to add anymore to it. As usual if you have any questions feel free to write them in a review or send me a personal message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Enjoy and R and R please!!!!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto and ya'll should be able to tell what I do own so I wont go in to it...

* * *

Christmas. It was supposed to be one of the best holidays of the year but for Dakota it sucked. She had never in her life had a decent Christmas. This was supposed to be her best Christmas ever. Weeks ago she had made plans to spend the day with Iruka and Naruto but then suddenly two days before Christmas her team was assigned a mission. Sometimes Dakota felt the world was out to get her……

So here she was on her way back to the village at eight o'clock at night on Christmas day. All the plans she had made were ruined. There was no way they could reach the village before the day was over. "We should be there by early tomorrow morning." Izumi sensei said. A pang shot through Dakota when she heard this.

"This really sucks." Kitta her team mate said scowling.

"I know! Our family only gets together a few times a year and we're missing it." Her twin brother Kitto said with the same scowl.

"I know guys but there was no way we could turn down this mission." Izumi said sounding as upset as the twins.

"What about you Dakota? You never did say what you were supposed to do. Is your family getting together?" Kitta asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She responded without turning to look at the younger girl.

Frowning Kitto asked "What's with you? You never talk about yourself. Are you hiding something?" She didn't answer. As he was about to say something Kitta cut in.

"Shut up Kitto and mind your own business."

"Don't tell me to shut up." He shot back at her.

Glaring at him she said "I'm older than you so shut up and do as I say!"

Izumi sighed and thought 'Oh boy….' She like Dakota knew what was coming next and it wasn't anything good.

With a smirk Kitto said "You definatly look older than me." As usual this led them to fight with each other….er more than they already were that is. Over the past two years Dakota had learned to tune this out. They fought a lot so the best thing to do was to ignore it. Besides Izumi sensei was there so if the fight turned physical (Like it had on many occasions….) she could break it up.

It was true though what Kitto had said….er the part about how she never talks about herself I mean. They had been a team for nearly two years. Even after that length of time they only knew a few things about her. Like for example that she had arrived towards the end of the last year at the academy, she was a year older than the twins, and that at one point she had been injured pretty badly (They had seen some of her scars). It wasn't that Dakota was ashamed of her past…..well actually some of it was. After all this just wasn't something that pops up in conversations on a regular basis.

Her plans for Christmas hadn't been big or flashy. She, Iruka, and Naruto were just going to spend the time together. Since they had graduated from the academy they didn't have as much time to spend together as before. Dakota especially missed being with Naruto. The thought of what she could have been doing besides hurrying through a dark forest hit her so hard that to her shock tears began streaking down her face. "Dakota what's wrong?" Izumi asked as she suddenly appeared by her older students side.

Franticly trying to wipe her tears away Dakota said "I-it's nothing."

Frowning Izumi studied her for a minute. "Alright everyone pick up the pace!" She called looking back towards the bickering twins.

"Right!" They both said as they increased their speed completely forgetting about their most recent argument. Dakota gave her sensei a small smile of gratitude.

----------

Time seemed to drag on. It seemed as if they would never make it back to the village. Looking up in to the sky Dakota noticed for the first time that the moon was full. "I'm sorry guys…." She whispered softly as she stared at the glowing orb in the sky.

Izumi watched her out of the corner of her eye. She was just a curious about Dakota as the twins were. Sure she could find out all about the girl by asking around but she figured that Dakota would talk when she felt like it. Scanning her surroundings she saw they were getting closer to home. A small smile crossed her face as she thought 'Just a little further.'

Meanwhile Dakota was thinking about Iruka's and Naruto's reactions when she had told then she had to go on a mission. Iruka had been upset but understood it was just another part of being a ninja. Naruto on the other hand had been crushed. He hid it pretty well but Dakota was still able to see it in his eyes and the way he moved. She could always read him no matter how hard he tried to hide what he was feeling. "It's OK Dakota. We'll just hang out some other time." He had said.

It had hurt a lot to have to leave him like that but she had no choice. There would have been only two ways for her not to go on the mission. The first would be she was in the hospital and the other would be if she were dead. In all honesty she didn't like those choices…..would you? Looking to the sky once more she noticed it was almost eleven. 'A few more hours then it'll be over.' She thought miserably.

----------

They kept moving and she was startled when Izumi suddenly said "Look there's the gates." Sure enough the huge gate that surrounded Konoha was visible a few miles ahead. Dakota pushed herself to go faster even though she knew it was to late. Christmas was over but it didn't matter. She was home. As they finally cleared the forest the guards come in to sight. She scanned them one by one then she suddenly froze in her tracks.

Kitto who had been hurrying behind her bumped in to her. "Hey watch where you're going." He said in an annoyed voice. However she didn't hear him. There standing a few feet away was the one person she loved most in the world. Naruto. He stood there smiling at her. It was as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted off of her. Dakota's team watched in confusion as her face brightened.

Running towards him she dropped her backpack and ran straight in to his arms crying "Naruto!!!" He laughed as he picked her up around the waist and spun her around.

"It's so wonderful to see you." She said softly in to his ear.

Setting her back down he said "You to Dakota. Oh and by the way Merry Christmas."

Frowning she said "Christmas is over Naruto."

"No it isn't." He said grinning. Seeing her confused look he held a watch out to her so she could read it. It read 11:59. "Still got two minutes." Laughing Dakota pulled him in to another hug. Chuckling he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't until she heard someone cough that she remembered they weren't alone.

Pulling away she looked to her team face flushed. Izumi had a small smile on her face, Kitto looked shocked, and Kitta's eyes were sparkling. "That's so sweet!" She cried. Laughing once more Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Dakota so close there was no space between them.

"Hey how'd you know we'd be here?" She suddenly asked.

"Well…..I didn't." He admitted. Seeing her confused look he said with a smile "I knew you'd show up sometime between now and in the morning."

"You mean you would have waited out here all night?" She asked surprise sounding clearly in her voice.

Sighing and shaking his head Naruto said "Don't you know by now Dakota?" Once more she looked confused and he continued "I'll always wait for you." Face flushing darker she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well at least Dakota got a semi decent Christmas." Kitto said in a slightly grumpy voice.

----------

"Since we're back it means our mission is over. Great job guys." Izumi said with a warm smile.

"Goodnight Izumi sensei." Dakota said as Naruto grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Dakota and be careful on your way home." She said. A few minutes latter Dakota and Naruto were walking down a deserted street.

"I missed you." He said reaching out and pulling her close.

"Missed you to." She murmured sleepily. Looking down at her Naruto saw her eyes were half closed. Making a quick decision he scooped her up in to his arms bridal fashion.

"Whoa what are you doing?" She asked startled.

"You're tiered so I'm gonna carry you home."

"But-" She began before he cut her off.

"No buts." Knowing how stubborn Naruto could be Dakota decided not to argue. Instead she just enjoyed being held in his strong arms. Once in her room he gently laid her on the bed. Rolling on to her side she watched as he dropped her bag by the closet then made his way back to the bed.

Toeing off her shoes Dakota scooted over to make room for him. After Naruto had laid down she snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest. "Merry Christmas Naruto." She murmured as she began to fall in to a deep sleep.

Looking down at her Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Merry Christmas Dakota." He whispered softly. Within seconds she was sound asleep. Running his fingers through her soft hair he said "I knew my Guardian Angel wouldn't be away from me on Christmas."


End file.
